The present invention is directed towards automated identification of devices. More particularly, the present invention provides theft detection of portable devices using radio frequency identification.
Portable devices are being widely used for storing, manipulating, and exchanging data. A portable device can be an intelligent or unintelligent device based on the presence or absence of data processing capability in the device. Examples of an intelligent portable device includes, but are not limited to, portable audio player, portable video player, smartphone, mobile phone, laptop, and Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). Further, examples of unintelligent portable device include, but are not limited to, document, wallet, bag, id-card. The portable devices may be expensive in nature and may carry confidential and important data and are therefore prone to theft.
Several technologies exist to detect occurrence of theft of portable devices using Radio Frequency Identification (RFID). For example, in large retail stores, shelf-based anti-theft systems are implemented, where portable products are coupled with RFID tags, whereas RFID readers are placed in doorways and windows of the store. When one or more products are stolen from the store, an RFID reader sends an alert to the Emergency Alert System (EAS) system of the store. However, the shelf-based antitheft system is limited to theft detection of portable devices present in an RFID enabled location. The existing RFID systems do not provide a mechanism of real time theft detection of a portable device carried by a mobile user in a location which is not secured by an RFID system.
Further, technologies exist to detect occurrence of theft of portable devices without using RFID. One such technology is use of anti-theft cables and locks. The security cables and locks provide theft detection for portable devices such as iPods. Another technology includes pairing a wireless device with a mobile phone. When the mobile phone disassociates from the wireless device, the wireless device prompts a user to enter an authentication code, thereby alarming the user regarding separation of the mobile phone. However, the above-mentioned technologies are limited to theft detection of specific devices. These technologies are not applicable to a wide range of intelligent and unintelligent portable devices.
In light of the abovementioned disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method that facilitates real time theft detection of a wide range of portable devices carried by a user. The system and method should act as a deterrent to theft of portable devices and alert a mobile user within fraction of seconds, in case of theft. Further, the method and system should use efficient and low power techniques for real time theft detection and should be applicable to wide variety of intelligent and unintelligent portable devices.